oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Showtime!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Showtime!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 6a | previousepisode = "Make Pizza!" | nextepisode = "Oobi's Car!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. Oobi and Kako decide to put on a puppet show. Uma wants to help, but they ask her to watch instead. In the end, Oobi and Kako realize that in order to have a successful show, they do in fact need Uma's help. — ABC Television (source) Oobi, Uma, and Kako are in their room when Kako begins to bark like a dog. Oobi meows like a cat and Uma cheers. Kako gets the idea to put on a show in which he plays a dog and Oobi plays a cat. Uma wants to join in, but the boys suggest for her to watch instead. Uma refuses, and instead chooses to help. Kako reluctantly allows her to assist with setting up a stage. They do this by decorating a cardboard box. Uma helps by flipping the box and attempting to hang a curtain herself. However, the stage and the curtain fall down on her. Later, the children enter the kitchen to create costumes out of pipe cleaners, paper, and glue. Uma asks Oobi if she can help. Uma is thrilled when the boys ask her to apply glue on their costumes. She agrees immediately, but accidentally applies too much. This glues Oobi and Kako together. She pulls them apart and asks to help again. They tell Uma that she must watch, which disappoints her. She and Grampu enter Oobi’s room to watch the show. Uma is no longer excited for it. Backstage, Oobi tells Kako to open the curtain, but he cannot do so with his costume on. Oobi tries, only to encounter the same problem. They realize that Uma could help them out, so they call her backstage and she excitedly opens the curtain. The show begins with Oobi and Kako making animal noises. They invite the viewers to join them as the show ends. They call Uma onstage and thank her for her help. In an interview segment, Oobi asks the viewers if they have ever performed in a play. The scene cuts to Oobi and Kako talking about their costumes. They decide to play a rhyming game with words that end with -at as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) Oobi-Showtime-kids-talking.png|"Stage! Costume! Show!" Oobi-Showtime-making-the-stage.png|Making the stage Oobi-Showtime-Uma-wants-to-help.png|"Uma help. Flip box." Oobi-Showtime-Oobi-as-a-cat.png|Oobi as a cat Oobi-Showtime-Kako-as-a-dog.png|Kako as a dog Oobi-Showtime-Uma-asks-to-help.png|The messy kitchen Oobi-Showtime-Uma-close-up.png|"Uma help?" Oobi-Showtime-Uma-scared.png|"Sorry! Sorry!" Oobi-Showtime-ruined-costumes.png|The boys' ruined costumes Oobi-Showtime-backstage.png|Backstage Oobi-Showtime-waiting.png|Waiting for the show Oobi-Showtime-Grampu-talking.png|"Soon?" "Soon." Oobi-Showtime-Grampu-happy.png|Grampu happy Oobi-Showtime-Uma-with-the-curtain.png|Uma with the curtain Oobi-Showtime-the-big-show.png|The big show Oobi-Showtime-cheering.png|Uma and Grampu cheering Oobi-Showtime-Oobi-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Showtime-rhyming-game.png|Playing a rhyming game *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 24, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 17, 2005. (source) **In Poland, it premiered on Nickelodeon Poland on August 30, 2009. (source) *The scene where Oobi and Kako put on their finished show is featured in the opening theme for season one. *In the game segment, Kako brings out a yellow bat. The same bat is used in "Play Ball!". *As shown in this episode, Uma is able to tell time. She can be seen reading Grampu's watch while waiting for the show to start. *The scene where Oobi and Kako's mouths are glued together was featured in the comedy program The Soup, during the segment "What Your Kids Are Watching". The host, Joel McHale, joked that it looked like a very long kiss between them. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1